The Brazen Overture
by CHAILYN
Summary: Tag to 99 Problems. Sam wants Cas to stop it, he begs Cas to do something. Cas just needs more liquor. After all, what else can he do but hopefully get really drunk? And the title is not mine, but taken from a song by Margot and The Nuclear So and Sos.


**The Brazen Overture **

_Summary: Tag to 99 Problems. Sam wants Cas to stop it, he begs Cas to do something. Cas just needs more liquor. After all, what else can he do but hopefully get really drunk?_

_Note: So, I attempted to edit this very, very carefully seeing as this as sangria night and I'm…questionable with my grammar whilst buzzed..ty for spellcheck. Dean. Dean Winchester. I. Am. So. Upset. With. You. Cas, you are invited to Last Call Weekend. Um…right. Don't ask._

_--_

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sam rounded on the inebriated angel. "CAS?"

Castiel shrugged, mumbling something under his breath, and continuing to rummage through Dean's duffel bag. Hideous mess it was, he knew that there was a hidden flask of whiskey in there. Dean was not only a pig, but annoyingly predictable.

He couldn't figure out why Sam was surprised. After al, he'd lived with Dean his whole life.

"Why?" Castiel nearly snorted. "Found it." He pulled out the flask and took a gulp. The brand at the liquor store was better, not that he was surprised that Dean wasn't splurging. Dean was about quantity, not quality.

Before Sam could snatch it out of his hand and throw it across the room like-as Castiel knew-he intended to do, he ducked away and took another gulp.

"Like he listens to me anyways, or cares about my opinion?" Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dean does what Dean wants to do. Dean doesn't care what I think-he's never listened to me."

"Make him listen!" Sam demanded, "Do your angel thing and POP THE FUCK OVER THERE AND STOP HIM!"

"Oh, and how do you suggest I do that?" Castiel settled down in the plush chair across the room shrugging out of the coat he wore. He despised that thing. Clothes were truly a hindrance. "Tape his mouth shut? Steal his car keys and lock him in the truck?"

"I don't care how you do it." Sam stood in front of him, wondering where the fuck when Castiel had gone from being their…whatever…to the drunken mess he was now. "Just stop him from making the biggest mistake ever."

Castiel shrugged, tipping the flask back against his lips. Cheap, but hard. He could possibly develop a taste for this.

"I. Can't." Castiel articulated slowly. "Not any more than I can stop you from saying yes to Lucifer, or half the world from departing…or the liquor stores from running out of alcohol…"

Sam made another lunge for the flask, but missed. Castiel snickered.

"You're aim leaves something to be desired."

"I'm not saying yes." Sam's voice was dangerously low. "I'm not."

"Whatever." Castiel's voice was filled with doubt, and annoyance. He hoped Dean had more liquor hidden away in that bag. He needed it. "Good, great, that's just peachy. Maybe you can save the world single handedly, and convince God to stop Lucy too."

'Lucy?' Sam mouthed, shaking his head. They were in the middle of a serious fucking problem, and Cas was getting bombed.

Since when did Cas not care about what happened? He might be an abomination, but Dean was…Cas cared about Dean. Why wasn't he stopping this?

"I care about you too." Castiel said, "Even if you are a complete and absolute abomination. Which, maybe you are. I don't know. That's what heaven said, and maybe their wrong."

Castiel shrugged. "Look at Uriel. He was an angel and he was…bad. Very bad. Isn't that abomin..able?"

Less alcohol, Sam decided, they couldn't ever do anything with Cas too drunk to properly form words.

"Compared to him, you're sort of…not so bad." Castiel told him. "I mean, I'm not condoning drinking demon blood and raising the Apocolapse, or sleeping with a demon no matter how god it was…because that was very not good. But…"

Castiel trailed off, and Sam was still trying to piece together the drunken ramble.

"Where was I?"

"You are popping in and bringing Dean back here so we can convince him not to say yes." Sam bit his lip. "Cas. Please."

Castiel did exactly what he didn't want to, and set the flask down. He was rather sure he was preferential to denying reality. The alcoholics really were on to something.

"I can't." Castiel looked away from him. "I can't find Dean unless he wants to. Remember, those enochian symbols…they block me out too."

"We have to stop him." Sam said, "Isn't there any way Cas?"

"Short of giving Lucy your body and letting him kill Dean before Michael takes over-no, not so much. It's all on Dean now."

He picked up the flask and took a swig.

"However, I will say that if you keep turning Lucifer down its extremely admirable and maybe Michael will forgive you-he's marginally more generous than Gabriel was."

"What do you mean, forgive me?" Sam asked. "For what?"

"For existing. Mostly." Castiel said, frowning as he realized he was getting no more liquid from the flask. He held it upside down. "It's empty."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what to do." He looked to Cas, feeling that awful foreboding sick to his stomach sensation. "Cas, I don't…"

"Welcome to the club." Castiel told him, feeling sorry for him. He never thought the end would come down to him-a rebel angel, and the demon/human abomination whom he was almost sure he understood.

Faith was confusing.


End file.
